


Tender Heart, Delicate Beauty

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A blind date goes... very well.RP Fic.





	Tender Heart, Delicate Beauty

Isla had been nervous of allowing herself to be set up on dates. Her last date had hurt her, leaving her barely able to walk and stay upright. She was now settled alone in the room. She was sat, eyes on the floor. Whoever it was wouldn't want her... nobody had since the last date. Atlanta Williams soon walked into the room and looked around looking for her blind date. Isla had slowly looked up, unable to hide her smile as she looked Atlanta over. 

".... Miss Atlanta?"

Atlanta looked to where the voice had come from. She smiled and nodded. 

"I think we might be.... I'm your blind date."

Atlanta smiled.

"Nice to meet you. Gosh I'm lucky you're a very beautiful girl."

Isla blushed, looking down. 

"Really?"

"Really."

"I... I am glad you think so."

Isla admitted shyly. 

"Not many people... like me."

"Then they are idiots."

Isla smiled shyly. 

"I'm glad you think so..."

Atlanta smiled back and stroked Isla's face. Isla purred and leant into her touch. Atlanta smiled.

"The Ladies bathroom perhaps?"

"Or.... I live rather close by?" 

Isla suggested meekly. 

"That also works."

"Should we...?"

"I think we should."

Isla smiled, slowly rising to lead Atlanta to her home. She had unlocked the door, leading Atlanta inside before locking the door, blushing again shyly. Atlanta came in and smiled at her. Isla smiled shyly, making her way to her bedroom, signalling for Atlanta to follow her. Atlanta followed still smiling. Isla slowly settled on the bed. Atlanta smiled at her. Isla blushed and smiled, patting the bed beside her shyly. Atlanta smiled and came over and joined her on the bed. Isla murred and curled closer, aware just how close to naked she was. Atlanta purred softly back at her. 

"Do you want to... lead?"

"Would you like me to?"

"Yes please."

Atlanta smiled and began to claim her 'prize' starting with Isla's lips. Isla murred softly. Atlanta murred and began to run her hands up Isla's body. Isla continued to murr. Atlanta cupped Isla's breasts. Isla mewed eagerly.

"This what you wanted?"

"Yes ma'am."

Atlanta smiled and began to grope Isla's breasts. Isla mewled.

"A sub?"

"For the right people... yes."

"How sexy."

"I'm glad you think so..."

Atlanta slid a hand down over Isla's stomach. Isla murred softly. Atlanta slid her hand lower, the girl’s dress having been long discarded. Isla continued to murr. 

"Ready?"

"Yes ma'am."

Atlanta purred and pushed a finger into Isla. Isla soon mewled eagerly. Atlanta purred back and began a teasing slow pace. Isla continued to mew, beginning to arch into it a little. Atlanta smiled and kept her pace. Isla continued to mewl and arch. Atlanta upped her pace again. Isla soon cried out and came.


End file.
